


Rescued

by satanic_panic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Rescue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: In early December, you come across a dog that will change the relationship between you and your best friend, Tony, forever.





	Rescued

It was December the second, and in the dark, cold, evening rain, you were walking home, walking back to the flat you shared with Tony; he had been living with you after you had broken up with your ex, as he was your best friend, and he had wanted to be there for you… but, even though you were over it completely, he still had not moved out, which although you didn’t mind much, you were still quite curious as to why. The rain was harsh, loud, bouncing off of the concrete pavement you stomped down, your trainers soaking through and causing the outsides of your socks to dampen too; your coat was hardly any protection, rendering you cold and wet from skin to bone. As you were about to cross the road, though, you spotted something. A small shadow, whimpering and cowering, shivering, trembling in front of a bush; carefully, you approached, and brought your phone out of your pocket, using the torch in order to see. It was a dog. A puppy, not much older than a month or so, its sleek white fur drenched and shimmering with raindrops, perked up ears looking heavy on its head as it looked at you with fear and anxiety in its large, pale, blue-grey eyes. 

“Hiya, mate,” you said gently, sweetly as you reached out for it. The dog flinched before leaning forward and carefully, cautiously, sniffing your hand. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere warm and dry, yeah?”

* * *

You carried the terrified puppy all the way home, and when you discovered Tony was sound asleep on the sofa, you breathed out a sigh of relief, half because he hardly ever slept and it felt good to see him doing so, half because you weren’t quite ready to explain how you ended up with a dog when all you did was nip up to your sister’s house for a little while; quickly, you washed the poor puppy and gave it some water and some leftover dog biscuits from the time your father had brought his own dog over. It seemed to warm up to you a little, but was still a little suspicious. The poor thing, you had discovered, was covered in bruises and cuts - and not from being left out in the cold and the rain. 

“I’m gonna keep you,” you told the puppy with a little smile as you sat beside Tony and allowed it to curl up on your lap. “Just gotta think of a name for you, eh?”

Tony stirred at that moment, sitting up and stretching with a loud yawn before lighting up when he saw you sat beside him. “You’re home!”

“How was your nap, sleeping beauty?” You asked, chuckling along with him. 

“Who’s this?” He mumbled groggily, looking down at the little puppy. 

“A new friend,” you explained, “found the poor thing in front of a bush… Tone, it’s been… it ain’t had a good life so far, man.”

“You wanna keep it,” Tony said, nodding. “You got a name for it yet?”

“I was thinking maybe Rollo.”

“Like the viking?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

After a few weeks, little Rollo began to grow into the most loving, generous, dog you had ever met; the vets had confirmed him to be a Doberman, as well as confirming your suspicions about how the cuts and bruises had come about, they recommended that you treat him with caution and care, as well. He was a good dog, following you and Tony around everywhere you went, snuggling up on your bed one day, then Tony’s the next; you never would have guessed it, but the rescue hound was bringing you and your best friend closer and closer - until one day, Christmas Eve, to be exact.

You and Tony were hanging up the Christmas decorations, and when you stumbled upon some mistletoe, Rollo grabbed it expertly in his mouth, and sat between you both, looking between you expectantly. 

“I think he wants us to kiss, (Y/N).” Tony chuckled, waiting for Rollo to take a step back before he gripped your waist and pulled you close, smiling brightly as you placed your hands on his chest; the dog whined excitedly before dropping the mistletoe and walking away. “Can I?”

“Would you disobey a viking?” You asked jokingly, licking your lips before crashing them against Tony’s; it was deep, and passionate, but not heated in a lustful way, as if the fire was one of romance, instead, one that had been burning brightly without either of you ever noticing before. You pulled away, and bit your lip. 

“Baby,” he breathed out. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.” You nodded. 

“The day you brought Rollo home, I…” he paused, swallowed thickly. “I was gonna ask you to go out for dinner with me. But, I fucking froze up, and when I was waiting for you to come home, I had an attack, and I-”

“Tony,” you said softly, cupping his cheeks. “You might be a genius, but my God, you’re an idiot.”

“How?” Tony asked, furrowing his brows. 

“Because I…” you let go and turned away a little. “I fucking love you, man, and not in a we’re-friends-and-I-love-you-like-family way, more of a-”

“I-wanna-be-with-you-every-day way,” he completed with a smirk gracing his lips. “I love you, too, (Y/N).”


End file.
